fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MPC! 25
For Themis' honor! Cures vs. Chinmoku! (テミスの名誉のために！ キュアvsチンモク！Temisu no meiyo no tame ni! Kyua vs chinmoku!) is the 25th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary Cure Rescue, Cure Crash and Tama see Chinmoku's new appearance, and Lord Claw demands once more that "his daughter" returns to their family. She however refuses, pointing out she can't allow him to continue that destructive path, the same path that destroyed their family and split her from her twin brother. Lord Claw then orders Chinmoku to finish them all, and snap his fingers, two humongous creatures shaped as a lion and a lioness growling at them. Back to Earth, as they're finishing the fairy shelter on Oshin Moto's garden, Power's feeling that something is wrong returns, and helped by Wan-chan, he looks down at his Shiewel. The pleading fairy then points out they can finish the shelter; the Cures should get to the ship and help the others. X however points out they don't have a way to get there; Orbit then sees far away a dark energy portal closing. Following her instructions, Zap takes the Cures' hands and rushes to the location. Rescue and Crash are attacked by the lion-like creatures, while Tama asks Chinmoku to not let Lord Claw manipulate him; she understands the enhancement given to him was the same as hers, and only possible with the removal of his dark flame. Chinmoku whispers, but before she's thrown against the wall, he grabs her hand and holds her close, trapping her in a glass casket. He then signalizes her to be quiet and blows a kiss to her, making her blush; Lord Claw points now his loved one would never leave him again, and leaves him to fight. Crashed against the floor by the lioness creature, Crash notices a familiar glow in its neck: a collar, like Wan-chan's, but with its jewel dark. He tells Rescue about it, and he ponders over those beings being "the opposite of Hariham Harry", before being called back to help. He doesn't find a collar, but finds the dark jewel on the lion creature's forehead. Using his rocket boots, he frees himself and rushes in for a headbutt; his enemy however moves from its spot and he ends up hitting the lioness creature, its collar flying from her neck. Free from it, the creature reverts to its fairy form, resembling a lioness cub. Daisuke points it worked in one hand, but getting "the animal king's crown" won't be as easy. Crossing the portal before is closed, Zap ends up knocking down one of the security robots guarding it; Power is visibly queazy from going so fast. X gets up to help fighting the security bots, but they step back to the arrival of Chinmoku and his "loved one". Tama tries calling from inside her casket, but no sound is heard outside. X demands him to let her go, and Power tries wrapping Chinmoku's mouth, but he breaks his handwraps apart and whispers him to the wall, making him turn off the gravity button. Floating up without balance, the Cures see Chinmoku standing still thanks to his new aura. Tama launches herself against the casket to free it from the aura, but only thanks to Zap she's successful, as he pushes Power against the wall. As he helps Tama up, he explains he learned some zero gravity tips in an astronaut manual. Chinmoku uses his voice to charge against them, but X uses his Wonder Rope to keep him in place; he then tries reaching for X with the same method, only to be headbutted by Power. The rest of the team also finds itself without gravity, Rescue managing better thanks to his boots and being glad he's a space hero Cure. After helping Crash up, they notice the lion creature's difficulty to stand; Rescue looks down at the lioness fairy on Crash's arms and promise to help somehow. She then pounce off Crash's arms, launching him back with small force, and looking at Rescue. Understanding the idea the best he can, Rescue tells Crash to push the floor once he reaches it; as he does so, he reaches the lion creature and climbs up to his jewel, removing it as he's launched back by the creature and helped by Rescue. They see the broken elevator door guarded by security bots. Getting off the wall, Power follows Zap's advice to use gravity at his favor to fight Chinmoku, while X helps Tama to reach the button so they can reset gravity. Once it's done, Chinmoku is plummeted on the ground by Power, him covering his mouth during it, and the rest of the Cures break the elevator door open. As the team is reunited, Zap ask about the energizer, but Rescue points Lord Claw took it with him once they were plummeted by the monster form of their new friends. Power breaks Chinmoku's collar, and as he reverts to his usual form, steps back while Tama explains they have to find his dark flame quick or he'll end up in a coma like she was. Lord Claw's voice is heard again, pointing all the traitors of Paradox Corps must pay with their lives, and after bidding good-bye to the Cures and "his daughter", the station rings an alarm of self-destruction in 2 minutes. From the glass window, Tama sees a ship departing, and points out they have to leave immediately. When asked about the rest of the fairies they were supposed to rescue, the lion fairy growl at the departing ship, pointing they might be still with Lord Claw and his henchman. With his last seconds before his imminent coma, Chinmoku weakly points to the elevator. The Cures depart in an escape capsule, and Tama opens a portal again for them, channelizing the energy from Chinmoku's broken collar. Rescue is visibly angry with Lord Claw, and frustrated they couldn't save the fairies yet; Power comforts him, pointing that next time "they'll save everyone together". Back to Oshin Moto's garden, Orbit recognize the lion and lioness as her brother Kano and her sister Esme. Wan-chan is happy she reencountered her family, but wonders what happened to his. Maeko takes a picture of the ship and also comforts Tama, as they look at the comatose Chinmoku, her understanding how her brother felt when she was that way. In space, Lord Claw breaks his family pictures, and also coughs a little, when asked by Kamen and Unmei about his wellbeing; they are ordered to destroy the Precure, their allies and their precious Earth, not only with Crashju, but with their "new weapons". Unlike Unmei however, who is delighted with the possiblity to end everything, Kamen is visibly worried about his son... Precure references * Daisuke mentions Hariham Harry (HUGtto! Precure) and his gold chain preventing his monster self to take control, comparing the lion creatures as the opposite of it. Category:Mighty Precure!